Hot Ice
by coolygirl5130
Summary: Dealing with work, mother nature, and annoying coworkers can be stressful and irritating. Especially when one of those coworkers is the one you secretly love. RoyXRiza EdXWinry writen by two pep
1. Ch 1 Preparations EDITED

Hello, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updating after I promised to update. Working two jobs was a lot more time consuming than I thought (thankfully I just quit OOF), plus I already have homework from my college and I have to get a painting done for my aunt to give to my uncle. Anyway, this is a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction between me and my new, but totally awesome boyfriend Ryan (Hiten Katsu). He is writing with Roy, Armstrong, Hughes, and Winry, and I with Riza and everyone else. Sorry it's not as detailed as most stories. We did this via pm on Gaia, so most of it is chatter rather than description. Enjoy.

And I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my writing time will stay short till the holidays since I'm going to college. Yeah, I know. Mom and I were surprised I graduated.

**Hot Ice**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Ch 1 Preparations**

It was a scorching hot day and the air-conditioning system had broken down at East City's military base. Riza seemed somewhat immune to the rising temperature, even with pants on. Sweat glistened on her face as her eyes scanned page after page of documents that were to be signed by Roy. She ignored the clothes that were sticking to her back. Meanwhile, Roy was lazily sitting in his office fanning himself.

The phone rang, breaking the silence of shifting papers. When no one bothered to pick up a phone, Riza sighed, got up, and answered it. "Hello? ...Yes. ...Just one moment." Riza set the receiver against her uniform so the caller could not hear her. "Colonel, it's for you. It's the waitress from the coffee shop you asked out this morning. She wants to know when and where your date is."

"I'm not in..." Roy said in a nonchalant voice.

She pursed her lips and raised the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. ...No. ...Yes. ...I'll give him the message. ...Goodbye." Riza hung up. "She wants you to come by later for a coffee. On the house."

Havoc's head hit the table and he groaned. "Why do all the girls flock to him? It's not fair! I've lost so many girlfriends to that bastard!" Tears came to his eyes as he made a sour face.

Breda laughed. "Don't let them meet the Colonel, then."

Roy continued to fan himself. "Why is it so damn hot!" He yelled out in an exasperated voice. "Hawkeye, can you get me some water?"

"You've got legs," she said, not even looking up from her work. The others chuckled or smirked.

Roy grunted. "Why are you so insubordinate?" Roy said in his usual upbeat tone.

"Why are you so lazy? Besides, I'm busy doing _your_ work. So unless you want to sort through and read all these documents, I suggest you get your water yourself." Breda bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the papers at hand. Havoc had given up on his work because of his mood, while Falman and Fuery were hard at work.

"It's one of the perks I get with being a Colonel, Lieutenant." Roy shot back.

Riza had just about had enough. She was already in a bad mood with the weather, her headache, and her period, and now Roy was pushing it. She looked down at Black Hayate. He was flat on the floor with his tongue out as far as it would go, looking like he was dying. His water bowl was empty.

She sighed. She couldn't let her dog suffer. Riza stood up, grabbing the documents and Hayate's water bowl and walked to Roy's desk. She dropped the pile of papers in front of him. "I expect at least ten of these read and signed by the time I get back." She left.

Roy looked at the paper, then looked at the other men in the room. "I will get someone a date if they will get this paperwork done." Havoc was the first one there, followed by Breda.

Fuery sweat-dropped. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass, Sir."

Falman seemed to agree. "Same. I already have a date for the military's annual dance."

Roy smiled, and handed five sheets to Havoc, and five sheets to Breda. "Get to work on them right awa-" The phone rang. Roy looked at Falman.

Falman picked it up, knowing that was why Mustang was staring at him. "Hello? This is Falman speaking."

"This is Lt. Colonel Hughes, can you put Mustang on the phone, its urgent." Maes said in a serious voice.

"Sure thing," he said, moving the receiver away from his mouth. "Colonel, it's Lt. Colonel Hughes. He says it's urgent."

Roy picked up the phone. "Mustang here."

"Roy! Elicia just rode her first tricycle!" Maes said happily over the phone. Roy sweat dropped.

Riza returned and carefully set Hayate's dish down. A few ice cubes floated in the water as the dog quickly got up to drink it. Riza set Roy's room-temp water on his desk and waited for his paperwork.

"Uh huh...uh huh...you don't say..." Roy pointed to Havoc and Breda. "Uh huh..."

She narrowed her eyes at him before she took the papers from the two men. Breda whispered something to her and she nodded. The two left the room for a while.

"Oh, you should have seen her in her cute little dress. I'll send a picture to you!" Hughes said in a loud voice.

"You don't hav..." Roy was cut off.

"She looks just like her mother. She is just the cutest thing!"

Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Outside the office, Riza waited for Breda to speak.

"Lt., You know that the Eastern Headquarters' annual dance is coming up right?"

"Yes..." she said slowly. Riza hoped he wasn't trying to ask her to go with him as his date.

"Well, we all know that Havoc can't get a girl with Mustang around. So Falman, Fuery, and I were hoping you could disguise yourself for a while and go with Havoc to the dance."

"No," she said flatly.

"Come on, Lt.! Think of Havoc. He's almost at his limit. If he doesn't meet a girl who doesn't fall head over heels for the Colonel, he'll give up! Please! Do it for him," Breda gave her a pitiful look.

Riza paused, considering her options. "He won't find out it's me, right?"

"No." She sighed and Breda grinned. "Thanks, Lt. Hawkeye! We already have the getup, in case you agreed. But don't let Havoc know." The two re-entered the office and took their seats.

Roy had his face down on the table. He didn't notice the others come in. "Yes, Hughes, you've got a beautiful family..."

"So how are things going with Riza?" Hughes asked, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"She is fine..." Roy said in a threatening voice.

Breda poked Havoc to get his attention. "Hey, I know a girl who would like to go with you to the military's dance. She's really pretty, too."

Havoc's brows furrowed. "Yeah, so you say. What's her name?" Havoc didn't believe him.

"Um...Andria! She has nice long brown hair and chocolate eyes that would make you melt," he grinned. Riza silently listened, so she would know what role she was to play.

"Uh huh. So how come you're not after her?" Havoc eyed him.

"Oh, that's 'cus she already refused to date me. But she'll definitely date you! She likes blonds and guys in the military." Riza sighed and stopped listening to them and watched the Colonel.

"Kiss her yet?" Hughes continued to pester him.

"Enough Maes..." Roy said in a serious voice.

"I can just see the family you guy-." Roy slammed the phone onto to the receiver, cutting Hughes off.

Fuery cleared his throat as Breda and Havoc continued their conversation. "So, are you going to the dance, Colonel?"

Roy looked up. "Dance?" He questioned.

"It was in that paper I gave you last month, Sir," Riza said. "You signed off to make it annual, though it doesn't surprise me that you don't know about it. Especially since you don't even read what you sign unless the Fuhrer orders it."

Roy shrugged in a disinterested way. "Sure why not, would you accompany me Hawkeye?"

"No," she said simply.

Roy winced inwardly, but he kept his same disinterested look on his face. "Then it looks like I won't be going."

"I'm sure you can find some young woman to go with you if you look in that big black book of yours." Havoc turned to Riza. "How come you're not going?"

"...I already have a date."

"Alright, everyone get back to work." Roy said adding authority into his voice. _'I don't want to hear this...'_ It became quiet again. The hours ticked by till it was time to leave. Everyone got up, collecting their things.

Roy remained at his desk. He had reports sprawled out on his desk.

The others left while Riza walked up to his desk. "Everything alright, Sir?"

"The Elrics have been sighted in the north." Roy muttered.

"And this worries you?"

"Can't I be concerned for my soldiers, Lt.?"

"Usually you have more of a reason than them just being north...Sir."

"Not when you are dealing with those boys," Roy said as he pushed the report aside to pick up another one.

She nodded and turned to leave but she stopped at the door, "You should go to the dance. It'll do you some good." She left.

Roy waved her off even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I got to make sure everything is safe before I go..." Roy frowned as he read the eastern report. "A serial killer, huh...?"

Riza met with Breda, Fuery, and Falman after work, to discuss what she would wear and how she would act around Havoc during their 'date' at the dance. They had three days left till the dance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Riza was the first to arrive. She opened a window to let some air in. It was going to be another scorching hot day. Roy came in 2 hours late with bags under his eyes.

"You're late," she said. "Brigadier General Markus Braddie came in earlier to inform you that it's our turn to patrol the city. I told him you were in the restroom, so you wouldn't get in trouble for being late."

"Sorry, and thanks for covering for me Riza."Roy said in a slightly tired voice.

"Maaan! Why do we have to patrol the city!? It's hot out!" Breda complained.

"Don't complain. It's only fair that we, like everyone else, do our part to protect the people and keep the peace," Riza said sternly.

Roy shook his head. _'If only she knew...'_

Riza pulled out a map of East City. "Falman and Havoc will patrol the northern half of the city, Breda and I will take the Southwest part, leaving Fuery and the Colonel to the Southeastern section near the train station. Any questions?" Roy didn't say anything, as did everyone else. "Good. Let's go." Riza left with Breda, followed by Havoc and Falman. Fuery waited for Roy.

"Why were you late, Sir? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Fuery said timidly.

Roy started to walk out of the building. "I was following up on a report I got in this section."

"Oh?" Fuery asked, curious.

"Un." Was all Roy said as they made their way down the road.

"So um...are you really not going to the dance?"

"I'm thinking about it..." Roy said. _'It will give me an opportunity to spy on Riza.'_

"It sounds like it will be lots of fun. I even managed to get a date," Fuery blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh really? With who?" Roy asked. "And Black Hayate doesn't count."

His blush darkened. "It's not Black Hayate!" The young man twiddled his fingers, "It's Maria from the mailroom. I-I think she's kind of cute."

Roy smiled, and lightly patted him on the back. "Good job, Fuery."

"T-thank you, Sir." They walked in silence for a while. A few people passed them, giving them either a friendly look or one of disdain. "It'll be interesting to see Lt. Hawkeye in a dress, huh?"

"She looks gorgeous." Roy said to answer the younger man's question.

"You've seen her in a dress?"

"Once..." Roy mumbled. "And she had her hair down as well..."

"What was the occasion?" he asked. Fuery was already getting a small sunburn on his cheeks.

"The Fuhrer had a small party for high ranking officials at Central a few years back...she was my escort..."

"Oh," was all he said.

As the day went on, the temperature rose to a whopping 113 degrees. Fuery, whose face was bright red, was doing his best to walk in what little shade he could find, while Falman and Havoc agreed to 'take a break' in a cafe for something cool and refreshing. Sadly the air-conditioner was broken there, too. Even Riza allowed Breda and herself to buy paper fans and drinks from some merchant.

Roy stopped at a small stand, and bought two large bottles of water. He tossed one to Fuery. "Tell me about this girl of yours."

Fuery gladdly drank his water. "Well she's really smart. She's nice and loves animals. She has a pet cat, and a little sister named Rebecca."

"A cat, huh?" Roy said as he took a sip of his drink. "Sounds like you two will get along just fine."

"Yeah." He gulped some of his drink. Something caught his eye at the end of an alley. "Hey...isn't that Black Hayate?" Fuery pointed to a dog at the end. It spotted them, alert, before it ran off.

Roy looked at the ally. "Why would he be out here?"

"I thought the Lieutenant left him at home. Maybe he got out? Shouldn't we go get him? He could die from the heat, especially if he doesn't get any water."

Roy nodded, and rushed down the way the dog ran. Fuery followed. The dog was a lot faster than they anticipated, and was always two steps ahead. It slipped into a crowd of people. Roy was getting annoyed and he rose his hand about ready to snap it. Fuery's eyes widened, "Colonel Mustang!" He tackled Mustang.

Roy fell to the ground. "What?" He whined.

"Don't hurt him! He's just a dog. And think of what Lt. Hawkeye would do if you hurt him." A image of a raging Lieutenant crossed Fuery's mind, making him shiver.

"I was going to blow up the air in front of him..." Roy grumbled.

Fuery let go immediately. "Oh. Sorry." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He felt embarrassed of his actions.

Roy jumped up, and started to run in the direction the dog was heading to. "Where did that mutt go...?" Roy muttered.

Fuery ran after him, panting. _'Too...hot...to run.'_

Roy slowed down so he was next to Fuery. "Come on soldier, kick it into gear." The engineer nodded and pushed himself to run harder through the crowd and the heat. He heard a bark or two ahead. Roy continued to run. "Black Hayate!"

The dog didn't listen as it ran into a cafe and moved behind a young woman with long, curly, reddish-brown hair. The dog hid under her legs while she read a book. The woman scratched its ears when it moved against her leg.

Roy ran into the cafe, and waited for Fuery to come in. Fuery looked as if he was about to pass out. The cool cafe made him feel a lot better though. "Find the dog." Roy said as his eyes scanned the cafe.

"Yes, Sir," Fuery crouched down and tried to see under the tables for any dogs.

Roy looked at the crowd. "Excuse me, has anyone seen a little black dog?" Roy called out. A few people shook their heads, but no one spoke up. The woman smirked, trying to focus on her book. Roy got slightly annoy, and went into the kitchen. "Did a little dog run through here?" Roy asked.

"No," they said.

Roy went back out. _'I know you're in here somewhere...'_ Roy smile, and stuck his hand out. _'Maybe I should flush him out...'_

Fuery was beginning to wonder if his Colonel had lost it due to the heat. He stood in front of the nervous crowd, arms outstretched. "Colonel! Please, think about your goals. Would doing something reckless like this, help you?"

"If I don't get that dog back, Riza will be sad..." Roy muttered.

"Do you mean my dog, Sir?" the woman called, putting her book down and looking up at him. She was quite pretty. The dog who looked like Black Hayate poked its head out from under her table. It barked.

"Hawkeye?" Roy questioned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Roy looked confused, but then he stared at the dog. "Black Hayate, front and center!" Roy said in a stern voice. The dog tilted its head. Roy pointed in front of himself. "Now..."

The dog barked at him and the woman smiled. "I assume that if you're confusing Brandie with another dog, then I'm in the right town. A few months ago, one of my other dog's puppies got out and I haven't seen him since. He's a pure bred and I'd like to find him. But this city is too big."

"A...a few months ago?" Fuery asked, trying to remember when he found Black Hayate.

"Yes. And he looks just like his sister," she looked down at her dog.

Roy gawked. "H-he has a s-s-sister?"

"Don't let the flies in, Cutie," she winked at Roy. Fuery blushed.

Roy blushed slightly as well, but he coughed to clear it. "The name isn't cutie, its Roy Mustang, _Colonel_ Roy Mustang." He said with a small smile on his face.

"My, my. I bet you get all the girls with such attitude."

"I turn them down." Roy said in an informative voice.

She smirked. "Why's that? Were they not to your liking."

Roy shrugged. "I've got an army to run...and goals to meet." He smiled proudly.

"Then I guess I shouldn't be bothering you, huh?" She tilted her head slightly and her hand moved back to her book.

"Not true. I was wondering if you would accompany me to a dance the military is hosting ...You would be able to meet Black Hayate."

The woman put her book down. "Sounds interesting. It would be a shame not to go. And I'm curious about this Black Hayate...and you."

Roy held out his hand. "Then will you do me the honor?"

She took his hand. "I'd love to."

"Then where can I find you in three days?" Roy asked the girl.

"If you'd like, you could pick me up from here, Colonel. My name is Elizabeth by the way."

Roy thought for a second, and then smiled. "God's promise huh? Gorgeous."

She smiled. "So you know the meaning, eh?"

Riza walked by the cafe, looking for the two. Breda had gone to look for Falman and Havoc. Their patrol had ended and they could go back to the office. Fuery spotted her and left to get her attention.

Roy smiled. "I had a childhood friend named Elizabeth."

"I hope you were _just_ friends."

Riza poked her head into the cafe, Fuery was behind her, eager to leave. "Colonel," she called to him before pulling back outside to wait for him.

Roy perked up, and sighed lightly. "I'm afraid the military is calling me. I will see you in two days." He gently kissed her hand, and left. Once he got outside he looked at Riza. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Our shifts are over. We can return back to the office," she said. "You still have a lot of work to catch up on."

"And I'll work with the air-conditioning. See if I can get it working again," Fuery piped up. Elizabeth watched them from inside the cafe. She rubbed her dog's head.

Roy waved Riza off. "Sure sure."

The blond sighed and walked back to the office with Fuery. The unfinished paperwork seemed to have doubled while they were away. Riza planned on having to stay till late again before Roy finished it all...at his pace at least. The others were already there. Havoc was complaining about wanting to meet his 'date,' so he would at least know what she looked like.

Roy walked back into the office. "You all have the rest of the night off. Get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us." Roy said as he sat at his desk.

Riza stayed behind to help anyway, while everyone else left. Roy was signing off on some paperwork, "That's an order, Riza," Roy muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'll have to ignore that order," she said nonchalantly as she shuffled through some papers, marking a few things down. "It'll be faster with two of us and if I leave you on your own, you won't get it finished by tomorrow. Then come tomorrow, you'll goof off like normal and it won't get done. If you had done the work like you were supposed to, we wouldn't have to stay up late almost every night..." She paused. "No offense, Sir, but when it comes to paperwork, you're about as useful as you are when wet." Though she hadn't said it, she suggested the taboo word in front of him. Useless.

"Look Lieutenant." Roy said as he pointed his pen at her. "I've been doing this far longer than you have. I work better alone. Hence why I blow everything off until night time."

"You're acting like a man who won't stop for directions, Colonel. If you did the work when you should, you'd have to work alone without any help. Whenever you put your work off, you're always rushing though it and signing things like a madman, complaining about how you didn't have any time to do it. Ignoring the twenty-seven times you've doodled yourself beating Edward on blank pages, the many pencils you sharpened, the women you've talked to on the phone, the times you've spent trying to make yourself dizzy by spinning your chair, the many times you've wandered off to flirt with female military personnel, and let's not forget the fifteen coffees you usually have before going to the restroom and never coming back for another 3 hours." She hadn't taken a breath till she finished the list. "So, no. I'm not going to leave until you get all of this paperwork done. Am I clear?" There was authority in her voice as she looked at him with hard eyes.

Roy's head came up, and he gave her a hard look. "Don't act like you know what goes through my mind Riza. Maybe while it seems like I'm doing seemingly mindless things, I'm actually thinking of how to make this damned country better. Maybe when I socialize I'm making sure I have support, so when the time come I can make that jump to the leadership position, _Lieutenant_." Roy accented her rank to remind her of who was in charge.

Her fingers tightened on her pen and she didn't say anything. She set it down before she accidentally broke it. Riza stood up and picked up her bag. "Well, if I'm so unwanted, I'll make my leave, then," her voice was an octave higher. "I apologize for speaking out of line, Colonel Mustang." She opened the door.

"Riza!" Roy called out. She paused for a second, not looking back at him, before stepping out and closing the door. Roy slammed his hands on the table, "Damn it!" He yelled as he threw the papers off his desk.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Well, here's the 1st chapter. We have another one already written and we're working on the 3rd. We just have to edit them before we post them. Anyway, reviews please.

(HK): We do? Hm, I didnt even notice...oh well, reviews would be very welcomed from this lowly soldier. ^^


	2. Ch 2 Arguments

This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I like the next one. Part 2 at least. We have about a total of 5 chapters written so far. Oh, and thank you everyone who has reviewed. It makes us happier.

**Hot Ice**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Ch 2 Arguments**

The next morning wasn't that bad considering Fuery came early, and with the help of a few other mechanics and engineers, fixed the air-conditioning unit. Riza was second to arrive after Fuery, followed by Falman. She was checking the announcements, and placed a few on Roy's desk, including a letter from the Fuhrer which looked important.

Roy came in three hours late this time. Small bags were under his eyes, but that was the only thing out of place. "Good morning, Colonel. You have a letter from the Fuhrer," was all Riza said before taking her seat to work on her assignments, ignoring his. Roy took his seat and looked at the letter.

It was rather quiet and Riza made no attempt at conversation with anyone. Havoc had a sour face as he dropped his head on his desk. "Are you sure you can't take me to see this girl you're setting me up with? How will I know what corsage will look best with her?" He whispered to Breda.

"Nope. It's a surprise. You'll see her tomorrow night."

Roy ignored them. "It would be better for you to wait, Havoc," Riza said, placing a recent report of a thief into the 'completed' pile. "You might like the surprise better than the wait. Be patient and don't rush it."

"Better do what she says or she will bite your head off..." Roy muttered.

The side of her mouth twitched and she closed her eyes. "Yes because I'm a horrible unwanted demon."

"And I'm some useless piece of garbage who shouldn't even be in the position of power that he is in..." Roy shot back.

Breda and the others leaned in and began whispering amongst themselves as Riza threw another comment at Roy about how unwanted and horrible she was. "Is it just me or are they having a lover's quarrel?"

"Well, they _are_ acting like an old married couple," Falman commented.

Havoc's cigarette bobbed. "Maybe we should ask Armstrong to have them make up. It'll be funny to watch."

"Armstrong is back at Central," Breda said.

Fuery spoke up, "Actually I heard that he's on his way here as the Fuehrer's bodyguard for the dance. He's going to be on the clock."

"So he isn't coming as a guest? That sucks…for him at least."

"Hey, I wonder if Lt. Colonel Hughes is coming," Falman wondered out-loud.

"Don't know. We could call and ask. He might not want to leave his daughter with a babysitter, though."

"Hey, if I'm going with this mysterious girl, who are you guys going with?"

"M-Maria from the mailroom," Fuery blushed.

"I'm going with my girlfriend," Falman said, raising his hand.

Breda didn't say anything. He had a kind of annoyed and embarrassed look on his face. The three stared at him, waiting. "..."

"Well?" Havoc urged.

"...The girl I was going to go with...dumped me."

"Ouch."

Roy snorted. "No one said you were unwanted."

"You made it clear that I am not needed."

The men glanced back at them. _'Yeah, they're definitely in a fight,' _they all thought.

"I wanted you to get some damn rest!"

"I didn't need any rest! I can run perfectly fine on very little sleep!" The others became dead silent.

"Don't bull shit me, Riza. I know that you were exhausted after running around in that heat!"

"I was not! I've been under far worse conditions during the war and you know it!"

_'It's strange seeing the Lieutenant yell at Mustang like this. ...She must be PMSing,'_ Havoc thought. _'Normally she keeps a cool head.'_

"This isn't a damn war-zone, Riza! You are not being forced to face heat stroke because you might be shot! I don't give a damn about the war, while you are here I will take care of you from stupid things like that!"

Her fists tightened as she glared at him. "Thank you for your concern, _mother_, but I can handle myself just fine without you!"

"Fine, go out there and die meaninglessly for all I care!"

Riza suddenly stood up. "I'm taking my break!" She stomped out.

Riza went straight to the infirmary, still angry. Not so much with Roy, but with herself. Not only was she on her period, cramping every minute, with sore breasts and a migrane, but it had made her lose control of her emotions. A big no-no. A nurse let her lay down on one of the beds. Riza used this position to relax and sort out her emotions before thinking of a way to apologize to the Colonel. ...Though she was mad that he wouldn't let her help. She wondered when He'd realize just how much of his work she did. If he thought all he had to do was sign some of those important documents and reports, he was in for a big shocker. She rubbed her temples; a migrane was forming again.

Falman nudged Fuery. "Better go call Hughes and have him talk to Mustang."

Fuery nodded and also stood up. "Um, I-I'll be going to the bath room, so I'll be back in a bit." He scuttled out of the room. It was once again, dead silent. Roy gripped his hands tightly. Fuery managed to get a hold of Hughes and explained what happened. In Roy's office, no one dared to speak to him for fear that he would take his anger out on them.

"That's pretty bad..." Hughes said. "They are both so high strung."

"And the Lieutenant was acting kind of out of character. She seemed really mad at the Colonel. I don't think I've ever seen her this emotional over something."

"The heat?" Hughes questioned him.

"Could be, but they've been like this since this morning. I think something happened last night after everyone left. Anyway, could you please talk to him and cool him down some. His face was bright red when I left, and we're afraid he'll snap again."

"Alright..." Hughes said softly. "Put him on."

Mustang's phone rang. Roy's hand moved behind him, and he snapped his finger which caused the phone to explode. Hughes sat on the other side of the line, waiting. The line went dead, and his eyebrows scrunched together. "...That can't be good..." The three men in the room jumped in fear. Looks of horror crossed their faces.

Fuery called Hughes again. "Sh-should I tell him you want to talk to him?" Fuery whimpered out. He had heard the explosion.

"Please do..." Hughes said kindly. He laughed nervously to himself. _'Not very good at all...'_

Fuery nervously poked his head in and looked at the busted phone then at one of the good, still intact, phones before his gaze landed on Mustang. "S-sir, Lt. Colonel Hughes is on the line and he wants to talk to you about something important...that doesn't have to do with his daughter."

Roy raised his head, and a large smile was on his face. He walked over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hughes, my dear friend!" Roy said in his mock heroic tone. Fuery slinked back to his seat.

"Hey, Roy...how are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Roy said as he laughed boisterously.

"Then why did you destroy your phone?" Hughes shot back.

"The future Fuhrer has to keep his skills sharp," Roy shot back.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with a certain blond haired Lieutenant?" Hughes said in an interrogative voice.

"We got a blond out here?" Roy ask, a small smirk on his face. "Wanna' introduce us?"

"Roy, this is serious..." Hughes said in an exasperated voice.

Silence hung on the phone for a few seconds until a sigh broke the silence. "What the hell am I suppose to do, Maes?" Roy asked his old friend. The others listened eagerly.

"Throw a party for Riza and confess your undying love for her?" Maes suggested.

"Not a chance," Roy muttered.

Back at the infirmary, Riza sat up. She did't want to have to face him when she went back. So she called to the nurse. "I'm not feeling very well, so I'm going to go home," she lied. "Could you send a message to the Colonel?"

"Yes." With that, Riza got up and left.

Back at the office, Mustang and Hughes continued their conversation. "Well you are going to have to do something..." Maes shot back.

Roy went silent again. "Who said I cared for her anyways?"

"Roy." Maes said as if he was talking to a little kid.

"I mean, what's so attractive about her anyways? She's bossy, insubordinate, and short tempered."

"She is also kind, and very beautiful," Maes added.

Roy went silent for a second. "I don't want to talk about this..." Roy muttered.

Maes sighed on the other side of the line. "Have I told you about my daughter yet?"

"Hughes..." Roy said in a warning voice.

"Come on, Roy, admit that you have fallen for her." Hughes said, a large smile was on his face.

"It is against military law to fall in love with someone who is a lower rank than yourself." Roy informed him.

"That doesn't mean shit, and you know it, Roy." Hughes said. Everyone's ears twitched as they strained to listen.

Roy paused for a second. "I got stuff to take care of, Hughes." Roy gently hung up the phone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Riza was walking home, she spotted two familiar faces. "Edward? Alphonse?"

The two looked up at her from the bench they were sitting on. Ed had a soda in his hand. "Oh. Hello, Lieutenant."

Ed smirked, "Hiya, Lieutenant. How's Mister-full-of-himself?"

"He's fine. What are you boys doing here? I thought you were somewhere far north."

Ed's expression changed to annoyance. "Some Brigadier General Howard the 3rd was giving us heck about being on _his_ military base and asking about something on _his_ case," Ed scratched the back of his head before taking a few sips of his soda.

Al sighed. "Ed is just mad because the Brigadier General called him an ant sized, little brat."

The blond choked on his drink, sputtering its contents everywhere. "I'm not short!" Ed screamed, pissed. "That guy wants us to get a written and signed letter from Mustang before he lets us walk around his town and ask a few questions, and research the Philosopher's Stone! I really don't want to ask Mustang for a favor."

"Well, he is at his office, so it won't be hard to find him," Riza said.

"How come you aren't at the office, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked. "Are you on an errand or something?"

"No. ...I needed to get out for a while. Anyway, if you stay, you can go to the military's dance tomorrow night. There's a few posters up around the base." She smirked, "...You could take Winry."

Ed's face lit up and he looked down at his feet, mumbling something. Al had an imaginary blush on his face. "We'll think about it, Lieutenant."

Riza waved goodbye before heading home to relax before she walked Hayate.

Ed and Al headed towards the office, debating whether or not they should stay till the dance and who would be the one to call Winry. Ed won the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. He paused outside of Roy's office, an auto-mail fist in the air ready to knock. The blond gave a long sigh.

_Knock, knock!_

Roy walked over and opened up the door. He looked right over Ed's head, and stared at Al. "Al? Where's Edward? Did something happen to him?"

"Gerrr! I'm right here you ass!!!" Ed yelled throwing his hands up.

Al sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Colonel. Ed is in a bad mood."

"He's not the only one," Havoc called leaning against the back of his chair.

"Hm?"

Roy held his hands behind his back, and pointed them at Havoc, ready to snap. "He's joking...aren't you Havoc?" Roy said in a sing-song voice.

Havoc paled and sweat ran down his face, "Y-yes, S-Sir."

"Tch! Anyway, I need a written permission from you as proof that I am indeed the Fullmetal Alchemist and blah, blah, blah, so I can do some research on the Philosopher's Stone up north. Brigadier General Howard the 3rd won't let me otherwise."

Roy thought about it for a second. "I'll get it to you in a few days."

"What! Why!? Is it because of that dance thing?" Ed crossed his arms.

"How do you know about that?" Falman asked.

"The Lieutenant told us about it on her way home," Al mentioned.

"She went home?" Fuery asked.

Roy ushered them into the air conditioned room, but he didn't say anything. The brothers gave him confused looks. "Don't want you get killed by the heat." Roy muttered.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Al asked, worried.

"Don't worry about it." Roy said happily as he walked back over to his desk and took a seat.

The two exchanged glances. "Sure... So, anything else new?" Ed asked, plopping down on one of the vacant chairs and crossing his legs. Al remained standing.

Roy shook his head, "Afraid not." Ed sighed. "Why don't you call that one girl you are interested in?"

Ed's face turned bright red. "Winry and I are just friends!"

Roy got a smirk on his face. "By your reaction it doesn't seem like it."

Al snickered and Ed went on a rage, face even redder. "Shut up!"

Roy leaned back in his seat. "So, Al, catch them making out yet?"

Al blushed and started acting shy, shaking his head, "Colonel!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!!! WE HAVN'T KISSED! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Ed was already on his feet having a tantrum. "What about you and the Lieutenant, huh!?" he accused, trying to take the subject off of him and Winry.

"Who wouldn't want to kiss Riza." Roy stated. "Now answer the question Edward."

"So you admit it!" Ed pointed at Mustang. It wasn't working out quite as he planned. He'd have to improvise.

"Look, Ed, I've known you for a long time...I've seen how you look at her. Just go for it."

A vein throbbed on the alchemist's head. "And I'm telling you that we. Are. Just. Friends. I'm also going to tell Lt. Colonel Hughes that you admitted to wanting to kiss the Lt, and that you want to see all of Elicia's pictures and want to hear about every tiny accomplishment she made," Edward threatened.

"To late..." Roy muttered in a dead voice. "I've already heard them all and seen them all..." Roy had a slightly haunted look on his face.

Al could have sworn he saw a devil tail and horns sticking out of his brother as a sly smirk crossed the elder's face. "Then you won't mind if he refreshes your memory." Ed made his escape towards the door to find a phone to call Hughes.

"Al, I suggest that if you still want to have a brother by the end of the day, that you bring him back here right now." Ed sprinted at full speed when he heard that. As he passed the door, he clapped his hands and smacked one against the wall. The door suddenly became a solid wall while Ed got away.

"Edward! Wait!" Al picked up a pen from the nearest desk and quickly drew a transmutation circle on the wall. All placed his hands on it and the door reappeared. He ran out of the room after his brother.

Roy smiled and picked up a piece of paper, and signed it. "Now I can get my work done..."

Edward chuckled maniacally as he picked up the phone in his little hiding place. Alphonse would never look for him _here_. Never in a million years. "Put me through to Lt. Colonel Hughes in Central City, please. Tell him it's important," he told the operator. A minute or two later, he heard the phone ring.

A second later the phone clicked. "This is Hughes."

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Ah, Ed! I'm happy that you called." Hughes said very happily. "Elicia and I were playing hide and go seek, and she popped out of the bush and yelled 'boo!' She was so _cute_!"

Ed laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that… Listen, I have an important favor to ask. Is there any way you can get down here by tomorrow night for the East Headquarters' dance? Mustang had some sort of revelation and had an extreme urge to see all of Elicia's pictures. In fact, bring her and your wife along. You can take more pictures of her in a cute little dress at her first dance. You can show those to Mustang, too."

"Is that so?" Hughes asked in a sad voice. "I'm afraid I won't be able to. With the Fuhrer leaving town, I'm more busy than ever covering for him."

"Pleeeeaaassseee!!! Can't you ask him to let you come if only for the night? You won't be able to see Mustang try and kiss the El Tee! (A/N: Military slang for Lt. ^^) He admitted he wanted to kiss her!"

"Really?" Hughes asked. "Finally we are making some headway."

"But I just can't get him to go through with it. He needs someone like you to push him forward. And if you can't come for the dance, could you maybe come after, once the Fuhrer gets back? Mustang can't wait to see how adorable your daughter is," Ed said, smirking like the devil himself.

Hughes laughed. "I'll make you a deal. If you kiss Winry, then I will come."

"W-what!? B-but she won't be here till tomorrow, and that's the day of the dance."

"Well I won't be there for two days." Hughes said happily.

"But that's not fair!"

"There you are," a voice said from behind him. Ed spun around to see his brother in the door way of the infirmary. "I heard you yelling."

Ed ignored him and turned his attention back to the phone. "Deal!" Ed hung up, wondering what the hell he got himself into. _'...Wait...this means I really will have to kiss her! ...Unless... Hehehee...' _A sly smirk appeared as his bangs hid his eyes.

Hughes smiled, and dialed a number.

"This is Mustang," Roy said over the Phone.

"We got him, Roy," Hughes said in a happy tone. "Finally we can get Ed happy about something other than alchemy."

Roy smiled. "Thanks for your help, Hughes." Roy hung up the phone and continued to sign the papers.

Ed walked with excitement to the nearest hotel with his younger brother. His brilliant plan to dube the two was already being laid out. He wasn't stupid like they thought he was. If Mustang hadn't mentioned Winry, then Hughes suddenly mentioning her, he would have been none the wiser. _'I have to admit, though, those two are pretty sneaky.'_

Edward stared at the phone in the hotel room for a few minutes, rarely blinking. "Well, go on," Al urged. "You won at Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"I didn't win! I lost!"

"Same thing. You have to call her up!"

Ed sighed and finally picked up the phone and dialed her number. There was a click on the other line "Rockbell Automail."

"Uh, hi, Winry. This is Ed."

"Ed! How is Alphonse doing?"

"H-he's fine. How's Auntie Pinako?"

"As loud as ever," She said as there was a loud clank in the background.

"S-say, Winry..." Ed gulped. His voice sounded small to him and his face felt hot. "Would you like to...go with me to Eastern Command's dance? A-as a friend, of course."

There was a long pause on the other line, and then a deep breath. "I-I would like that..."

Edward let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "Great. Be here by tomorrow night. Al and I will pick you up at the train station, and make sure to wear a pretty dress. Not a jumpsuit," he teased, sticking his tongue out even though she couldn't see him.

"And what's wrong with my jumpsuit?" She huffed.

"You don't look as pretty as when you're in a dress," he grinned and hung up before she could reply.

Winry puffed out her checks slightly, but a smile was still on her face.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

There we go. Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is a two parter. Oh, and please, if you like the story or not. Give us reviews. Whether it's constructive criticism or praise, please review.

HK: Well my friends, this is about as far as I go with the editing process. I leave for basic here real soon. I hope that you folks enjoy the rest of the story, I know I enjoyed helping writing it ^^ Ja Ne, and Hooah!

_Preview:_

_Winry kept her head down. "You're going to have to get closer..." She mumbled._

_Ed moved an inch closer._

_"How are we suppose to dance when you a foot away from me?" She asked in an annoyed voice._

_A vein was visible on his forehead. Without warning, he took another step forward and pulled her closer so his body was flush with hers. "Close enough for ya?"_


End file.
